Un regalo insinuante
by Jaizmar
Summary: – ¿Necesita ayuda?– preguntó respetuosamente.– Tal vez esto le podría agradar a su pareja.– / – Es para ti, cuando lo vi... Me recordó a ti.– / ¿Es una broma?– preguntó enojado. / No entendía que pudo haber pasado, hasta que recordó a la empleada de la tienda.


Un regalo insinuante

Navidad, una de las épocas más alborotadas del año. Se encontraba en esos momentos en el Centro Comercial, había dudado ya mucho sobre que le podría regalar a su amigo, aunque aún seguía allí latente el dolor que sentía al ver su billetera, puesto que pronto ese dinero se hiria.

Nunca se preocupo por darle algo a los demás, pero en ese momento algo en el lo hizo cambiar de opinión, tal vez sea cierto que Hidan y él nunca se llevaron de las mil maravillas, pero era el único que había permanecido a su lado luego de que todos se alejaran de el y lo dejaran solo. Estaba recorriendo una tienda con cierta molestia, hasta que una empleada se le acercó.

– ¿Necesita ayuda?– preguntó respetuosamente.– Tal vez esto le podría agradar a su pareja.– continuo mostrando un para nada conservador conjunto de lencería. Se sonrojó al notar a que se refería la chica y se contuvo las carcajadas que le provocaron el imaginarse a Hidan con eso puesto, si lo viera así no le daría tregua nunca más.

– No gracias.– respondió con esfuerzo. Al parecer la empleada había sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

Se paseó un poco más por la tienda hasta que por fin encontró un objeto que le llamo bastante la atención, lo tomo y estaba seguro de que sería perfecto para Hidan sin duda alguna. A él nunca le importa darle algo a alguien más, aún menos cuando a él todos lo ignoraban y no se preocupaban por ello. Pero con el paso de los años, Hidan se convirtió en algo más que su compañero de apartamento, era su amigo al fin y al cabo...

– _"Si, mi amigo..."_– se dijo entre pensamientos el amante del dinero al llegar a pagar el regalo de Hidan. Se lo pasaron ya envuelto en una caja de regalo, puesto que envolverlo suponía mucho esfuerzo de su parte, y no se quería dar el trabajo de hacerlo.

Una vez en la caja se encontró a la misma chica de antes, y esta lo atención sonriente, mientras luego de cobrarle le entregaba el regalo sonriente.

– Gracias por la compra, y feliz navidad – se despidió– ._"Lo necesitara"_– pensó la empleada sonriendo con malicia esta vez.

Una vez en el apartamento, espero que llegara su compañero. Eran las 9:37 pm, y se encontraba un poco ansioso. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta al ser tocado lo distrajo. Se acercó a esta y la abrió lentamente.

– ¿Olvidaste tus llaves cierto?– preguntó burlón una vez que lo vio entrar. El recién llegado solo se encontró de hombros restándole importancia.

– Para eso estas tu.– respondió divertido.

– No soy tu portero.– fue lo único que le dijo, viendo como este lo ignoraba–. Es bueno ver que me tienes en tal alta estima.– volvió a hablar fingiendo tristeza.

– Sabes a que me refería.– dijo simplemente, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la expresión de su compañero.

Y como se lo espero, comenzaron una pequeña discusión, para luego hasta olvidar porque comenzaron. Luego de ello se sentaron en el sofá ambos y como dada año, buscaron para el tiempo con cualquier cosa. Desde videojuegos hasta comer lo que había al alcance.

– Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado.– hablo Hidan dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Miro que apenas eran las 11:49, y como cada año, Hidan evadía el estar ahí para navidad puesto que al parecer no le traía buenos recuerdos esa fecha. Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, le gustara o no.

Minutos antes de que se hicieran las 12, Kakuzu se levantó y fue a buscar a Hidan. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro en la habitación, encontrándose con Hidan incorporándose en el orillo de la cama, al parecer acababa de despertar.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Hidan desconcertado, y su asombro fue mucho mayor al ver que Kakuzu extendía hacia el una caja de regalo—. ¿Qué...?– su pregunta quedó en el aire al no poder aclarar sus ideas.

– Es para ti, cuando lo vi... Me recordó a ti.– comento evasivo Kakuzu, desviando su mirada cada tanto a varios puntos en la habitación.

– Graci...– iba a agradecerle el chico, pero la palabra se quedó estancada en su garganta al ver el contenido–. ¿Es una broma?– preguntó enojado.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?– respondió confundido, asomándose para ver lo que su amigo.– ¡¿Pero que diablos...?! – aún no salía de su asombro. Ahí, en lugar de su regalo, estaba un conjunto de lencería que se le hacía muy familiar.

No entendía que pudo haber pasado, hasta que recordó a la empleada de la tienda. Comenzó a atar cabos y se sonrojó ante la mirada de Hidan, que lo miraba entre insinuante y divertido. Sin duda, nunca olvidaría ese día.


End file.
